Sweet Baby James
by allred12
Summary: A 36 year old James Sirius Potter enjoys a life of financial success, but one visit is about to change everything.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the song that this title came from "Sweet Baby James" by James Taylor

Sweet Baby James

A thirty six year old James Sirius Potter left his extremely large office building in the middle of London. The office building had been designated for demolition until the Ministry of Magic had given James permission to renovate it for magical purposes.

James was founder of the Magical Creatures Stock and Bond Exchange, which had recently gone global. Right after Hogwarts, James had enrolled at the Bostonian Institution of Modern Magic in their muggle business program; it was the same school that his cousin Molly had attended. James spent two years there, returning to England when he was twenty. Instantly, he began to work. He convinced his Uncle George to make Weasley Wizard Wheezes the first public magical company. The gamble was a success. Soon after, James began petitioning the Ministry of Magic to create a Stock and Bond exchange. They granted him permission and put him in charge. Within months, James became one of the wealthiest Wizards in London. With three years, he was the wealthiest self-made wizard in the world. Along the way, James had had his fun. He loved his drinks continuous and his women young. James was successful, wealthy, and charming; he couldn't have been happier.

As he left his London office building, James made his way to his Ministry issued town car. He revved the engine and pulled away from the curb. He drove quickly to the Leaky Cauldron where he was meeting his cousins Fred and Roxanne.

"Hey, about time James the great made an appearance", Fred joked as he saw his cousin enter the bar. As Fred spoke, Roxanne turned around and stood up to hug her cousin. James had been busy lately, and he had begun to neglect his family. Despite the recent passing of both Arthur and Molly Weasley two years ago, the family continued to have weekly family dinners on Sunday nights. James had been forced to skip the last two when he was doing business in Venezuela.

"Good to see you Fred, and as always Roxanne, you look stunning", James said as he shook hands with Fred.

"Yeah, sweet talking me isn't going to make me forget that you seem to have abandoned your family. Dominique was absolutely furious", Roxanne reproached as she gave her cousin a hug.

"So that's why she hasn't been returning my owls lately", James mused with a laugh.

"Yeah, or it could be that she is so preoccupied with that new main squeeze of hers", Fred laughed good naturedly.

"Shut up Fred, you know they are just coworkers", Roxanne teased.

"Like none of us has ever hooked up with a coworker", Fred retorted. James roared with laughter as Roxanne turned slightly red and went back to tendering her glass of firewhiskey. The brother and sister took their drinks to a table. James flirted with the barmaid for a few minutes, then got his own firewhiskey and brought it back to the table. His cousins had graciously chosen a large booth. James was a big guy. He had taken on the build of his Uncles Charlie and George, and in Boston he had experience American Quiddich which required a bit more meat on the bones. The only things that tied James to his family were his last name and his dark messy hair.

James chatted with his cousins for a good two hours before he excused himself and made his way home. He got back into his fancy town car and drove carefully to his building. His flat was one of the uppermost floors. He lived with muggles which he didn't mind for the most part, except when once his Uncle Bill came to visit and was so fascinated with the microwave that he put several metal objects in at once which caused a small fire. No matter what steps to modern muggleation were taken, some people just couldn't seem to grasp technology.

He used his wand to light a fire in his fireplace, and then he sat down in his favorite large recliner and removed his oxfords. He undid his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and leaned back in his chair. Until recently, James has shared his massive flat with his sister, but she was currently on her honeymoon, and when she returned he was doubtful that her and her new husband would return to her brother's home. James considered that he might get a cat, but then he remembered that he hated cats. The fireplace roared and quickly changed green. "Mrs. Potter calling", a mechanical female voice said from the interface box connected to the flo network which Molly's husband had recently installed.

"I'll accept", James said. "Hello mum."

"Hello dear, how was work?" Ginny Potter asked as her face appeared in the fire.

"It was good. I set up another merger and the business in South America is really taking off, and I think I have finally convinced a book store in Diagon Alley to sell some stocks", James told his mother.

"Oh honey, you know I don't have a clue what you just said to me", Ginny said with a laugh. She was proud of her son, but that doesn't mean that she, like most of her family, had any idea about what he actually did.

"I'm sorry mum. Are you and dad ok? Why did you call?", James asked.

"Well, the family is having a get together tomorrow night here at home to celebrate you Uncle Charlie's birthday. He and Hugo are coming in from Romania for a week and I was hoping you could be here.

"Yeah, mum, I will try to."

"Please try to make it James, I haven't seen you for so long, and everyone is really missing you."

"Ok, I promise to be there", James said. "Love you and good night."

"Love you too sweetie", his mum said. The fire turned back to its orange. James picked himself up from his chair and went to his bathroom. As he began to strip, he made mental schedule changes. He could cancel his one meeting with the owner of the superstore Wands Galore, but he had to keep his meeting at the ministry, but maybe he could push it back. James had to admit to himself, he was a workaholic; but he couldn't help making the argument that he felt it was all he had. James wasn't the settling down type. All his family members were getting married and having babies, for Christ sakes, even Fred had asked his long term girlfriend to move in with him. Fred, of all people. James just couldn't see himself with one girl for the rest of his life.

He got out of the shower and threw on a pair of boxers, climbing into his king sized bed. James, like always, fell asleep nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

James woke up at the sound of an alarm. He was no morning person. He went straight for his kitchen and made himself some coffee. Without his morning coffee, James went from looking like a small bear to being one. After a huge breakfast (Molly Weasley Sr. had trained him to be unable to function without one) he got dressed for work in his usual uniform of a burgundy or gold colored shirt (he liked to remind people where he came from) with a matching tie and one of his numerous, very expensive, personally tailored suits. Then he found his favorite oxfords and grabbed his car keys and made his way down to the garage.

He drove quickly but carefully to work, parked in the building's parking garage, and made his way to the elevator. Like always he greeted his secretary, Ms. Pennymen, an older woman (James had slept with enough secretaries to learn his lesson) who was always neat and tidy with her slim neutral colored suits and matching winged glasses.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I just got a call from a lawyer who said he would like to speak with you immediately. Can I set up a meeting for ten this morning?"

"Sure, and could you cancel the meeting with the bookstore owner and push my meeting with the Ministry back to two", James said as he inwardly groaned. As a businessman, he knew it was not wise to hate lawyers, but he honestly could not stand them. Usually, the appearance of a lawyer in his office meant that a business was in trouble and would be begging James to somehow use his influence to get a bailout, while James continually tried to work against such measures.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. James went downstairs to check the stock exchange floor for a little, it was necessary for him to make an appearance whenever he was in town, then he went back to his office and worked on some paperwork while he waited for the lawyer to come.

"Mr. Potter, I have the lawyer, Mr. McDuff here to see you now", Ms. Pennymen said over the intercom.

"Let him in", James replied. The man that entered was short with tufts of grey hair on the sides of his head. The center of his head shined brilliantly. He had watery grey eyes that looked extremely large behind thick rimmed spectacles. The man wore a rumpled suit with a bow tie and a robe over the whole ensemble.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Mr. McDuff, I represent Leslie Morgan—"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who that is, Mr. McDuff", James began.

"Really? Well that makes this all the more difficult. I'm here carrying out her will, and she seems to have left you something that she believed to be yours", Mr. McDuff stumbled. James was beginning to question whether or not this man was actually a lawyer.

"Ok, what is it then", James asked, slightly impatiently.

"Your daughter", McDuff said looking straight at James.

"Excuse me", James said, suddenly paying all his attention to this man.

"Leslie Morgan claimed that you are the father of her nine year old daughter, your name is right here on her birth certificate—"

"I never signed a birth certificate."

"You don't have to sign a birth certificate to be a father."

"But I don't even remember this woman, this Leslie Morgan", James began.

"Do you remember all the women whom you have slept with?" McDuff questioned James blatantly.

"No, but—"

"Then, Viola Morgan could very well be your daughter."

"No, it can't be", James said as he was quickly trying to rewind through many of his exploits.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that you are Viola Morgan's father, and when you see the likeness, you will most certainly agree with me as well. Here is my contact information so that you may call me later to discuss the terms of this new custody situation. She has no one else to care for her, you are this girl's only option other than an orphanage", McDuff said as he handed James a card.

"Wait, McDuff, do you know what Leslie Morgan died of?"

"It was an unforgiveable curse, she was targeted because she was an activist for the reincorporation of Magical Creatures into Magical Society, specifically, she was fighting for werewolf rights when a more conservative activist killed her."

James was stunned. He honestly could not remember a Leslie Morgan. James had slept with more women that he could count on his hands and feet, and many of those one night stands were when James could barely remember his own name, let alone the name of his partner. And now this man comes and tells James that he has a nine year old daughter that he has never met, never even heard of. Furthermore, if this Leslie Morgan had actually been a woman that James slept with and she had gotten pregnant, why hadn't she contacted James? Ten years ago, James had been in Europe, he thought. Or he may have been visiting America to tour the New York Stock Exchange, or he did go on that business retreat with the guys from that firewhiskey company and that had been a wild time and that was in Greece. James was so frustrated, why couldn't he remember this woman.

If the mother of his probable child was a werewolf activist, then that meant that his kid probably turned out pretty good too. What if this kid was his though, he didn't know how to raise a kid. Hell, last night he was afraid of getting a cat. James needed a drink.

"Ms. Pennymen, I'm taking the rest of the day off. Please just cancel all my meetings", James said as he grabbed his robe and left the office building quickly. He walked the streets of London until he found a dilapidated looking old bar. He did not care about the appearance; he was only looking for the neon lights. He plopped down and ordered a whiskey. The man sitting on the stool next to James turned.

"Tough day at work, man?"

"No, I-uh, I just found out I have a kid", James said, not even making eye contact.

"Tough break, dude, drink up. I got a vasectomy two years ago, so I don't have to worry bout that any more", the man said. James didn't return any comment. He just downed his class and ordered two more.

By five o'clock, James was wasted, but he did remember that he had promised to make an appearance at his uncle's birthday party. James bade goodbye to his new friend, Barny, who had had the vasectomy and stood up. James left the bar and went to a back alley. He reached in his pocket for his wand, then he apparated to his mother and father's house. He swore as he realized he had splinched two fingernails, and then he proceeded to go into the house.

It was the family's summer house, even though it wasn't summer. The Potter's liked to host parties at their country home because it was much larger than 12 Grimauld Place. James could see the lights in the windows and the fireplace roaring through the huge picture window in the dining room. James walked through the door. The first person to see him was his cousin Dominque.

"James, you made it! Aunt Ginny told me you wouldn't but I knew you would. Come here, you must meet my partner Chris—James, you smell like booze. Did you drive?" Dominque rapidly fired as she gave her cousin a hug.

"No, Dom, I didn't drive. I apparated" to which Dom raised her eyebrow, "I had a tough day."

"Ok, do you want to talk", Dom asked as she searched his eyes.

"No, I really just want to forget", James said as he made his way to the family's fancy bar where James knew his dad kept a firewhiskey much to him mum's chagrin.

James continued to drink. He nursed his fancy crystal glass of firewhiskey as various family members came and shared their hellos. James was beginning to think that this wasn't how a father acted, but he was past the point of caring. And, as he was figuring out, it was impossible to forget just being told that you have a nine year old daughter who for the vast majority of her life, you knew nothing about.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner. Ginny had never been a good cook, and the family's cuisine had taken a major blow with the passing of Molly Sr., so the Potter's had hired a chef for the occasion and the meal was wonderful. James filled himself up completely. Then it was time for cake, and the rather unmusical family sang an awful rendition of 'Happy Birthday' for Charlie who made quite a show of having some of the younger kids blow out the candles. After the cake was eaten, the kids were chased from the table and somehow all converged in the living room where someone had turned on music, and tiny footsteps could be heard dancing as the adults talked over coffee quietly.

Dom had been giving a strange look to James all night. She was sitting directly across from him at the table. Oftentimes like this, James resented Dom's inquisitive nature; it was what made her such a great Auror and detective. She could see right through James and even though she didn't know what was wrong, there was no doubt that she would eventually find out. So James decided to do with it quickly.

"What Dom?" he stage whispered across the table at her.

"What's wrong with you, James", she retorted with an angry look for being called out.

"Nothing, except that I have a kid", he snapped back.

"What?" she said as the voices at the other end of the table began to quiet as everyone listened to the argument between the two good friends.

"I found out I have a kid today, that's why I'm not in the best of sorts", James grumbled towards his cousin.

"I love these family dinners. They just keep getting more exciting", Fred said. He was sitting at the head of the table in between Dom and James.

"Oh, James, that's wonderful. Who is the mother to be?" Ginny asked as she watched her son carefully.

"No mum. The kid is nine years old", James said miserably.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be interesting", Fred said as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, that's different", Ginny said softly trying to regain eye contact with James.

"So, James, who is the mother then?" Harry asked gently from the seat next to Ginny.

"I don't—um—exactly know. But she's dead", James said as he tentatively looked for his parent's reactions.

"Oh, James", Ginny whispered softly as tears gathered in her eyes. The family was silent, staring between Harry, Ginny, and James. "How about we go talk in the kitchen."

"Yeah, ok", James said as he raised himself from his chair and followed his mother and father into the kitchen.

"Oh, my James", Ginny said as tears fell from her eyes and she wrapped her son in a hug.

"When did you find out, son?" Harry asked as he sat on a chair from the kitchen table.

"Today. The lawyer came to my office and told me about this girl Leslie Morgan and that in her will she left her—our daughter to me, and I honestly don't know what to do", James said as his mother released him. He propped himself up on the counter.

"Ok. Did the lawyer tell you anything else?" Harry questioned.

"He said that he would contact me to talk about custody. She doesn't have anyone else. No grandparents or aunts or uncles or anything, he said that I am all she has", James said and began to choke up. Ginny hugged him again.

"Ok. I'm going to owl the lawyer and set some stuff up. Then your mum is going to set you up in a room and then tomorrow you are going to start setting up Lily's old room for—"

"Viola, her name's Viola."

"—for Viola", Harry finished. James nodded his head and reached in his pocket to give the lawyer's card to his father.

James felt sixteen, not thirty six. He felt like he was hiding behind his parents. James followed his mother up the stairs as she took him to his old bedroom. "Goodnight James", she said as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek and give him another hug.

James, for the first time in his life, did not fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. This was the most life changing thing that had ever happened to him and he was lying in his twin bed with his feet hanging over the edge while his dad talked to a lawyer. James had a strange sense of deja'vu. When he was fifteen, he had lit a sixth year girl's cat on fire and chased it around the great hall for hours. Her parents had sued and Harry had been forced to talk to her lawyers and come up with some sort of settlement. Of course, when that had happened James had been a child and the case had been a teenage boy's idea of a good prank. This situation was completely different. There was no paying off the snobby girl's father to make the whole issue go away. James was going to have to man up and be a father. Not that he had any idea on how to be a father.

No sooner had James fallen asleep; his mother was waking him up. After many years of knowing him, she had a cup of coffee on a tray that she gave to him. "Time to wake up. We are going to run over to your flat and clean Lily's old room. I'm assuming that all the furniture is still there. Your father talked to the lawyer and Viola is coming home at four this afternoon. Dad and I are going to stay with you for the first night."

"Ok, but give me a minute mum, I'm going to be sick", James said. His mother quickly conjured a bucket which James promptly emptied last night's dinner into.

"Go take a shower, James. You need to be ready in one hour so that you and I can leave", Ginny ordered. She knew how difficult it was for James to get ready in the morning.

At four that afternoon, James, Harry, and Ginny sat on the couch in James flat. Lily's room had been easy enough to clean. Lily was meticulous, everything was always organized no matter what she was doing. James had just put some fresh bed sheets on the bed and Ginny had been foreseeing enough to install a night light just in case.

"You ready, son?" Harry asked casually.

"As ready as I ever will be", James mumbled.

"You will do great. It comes naturally", Ginny said.

"For you", Harry mumbled quietly. Ginny laughed and punched Harry lightly in the shoulder. James began to laugh as well and he felt more confident.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The lawyer sent this for you", Harry said as he reached in his pocket and handed it to James.

He didn't have to assume, it was a picture of his daughter. The lawyer had been telling the truth when he said that Viola was the spitting image of her father. She had dark long hair that, even in a picture, was extremely mess. She had big round eyes, the exact shape of James's. She had James's mouth, she had his eyes, she had his teeth, his nose, and she even had his ears. This was Viola. This was James's daughter, Viola.

_We learn by experience. And my experiences have been pretty good._ James thought to himself. He had incredible parents, so he had a good chance of at least being ok. James wasn't alone. He had so many people who would be willing to help him. He had a great support system. Maybe he would never have a conventional family, but James would certainly be the best father he could to his sweet baby.


End file.
